Say it
by headaches4ever
Summary: Sasuke is trapped by his best friend and the only person who can save him is his self. The only thing at risk is his pride. Can he do it?


"Ouch."

The way Sasuke said it didn't really reflect the pain he was feeling. He wasn't really feeling pain, or at least that is what he told himself at that point. It was more of a filler than an actual complaint and it was expressed like a statement. Like anyone could actually hurt Sasuke anyway. He was too strong, and it wasn't in his nature to actually talk about his 'pain' anyway. Sasuke had hoped that his verbalization of his feelings at this moment would be enough to get Naruto off him.

Sasuke was face down on the ground with his blonde companion sitting on the middle of his back, if Sasuke were a horse, Naruto would have been riding side saddle. The problem was, Sasuke was not a horse. He didn't really want to be a horse either. All he wanted to be was Sasuke, without Naruto on top of him.

Naruto was grinning his trademark sheepish grin, one that was all to proud of the fact that he was sitting on his emotionless friend. He reached down and mussed up Sasuke's perfectly sculpted black spikes. This was followed by what could only be called a snarl from Sasuke. A very irritated snarl.

"Get off of me."

"Nope." Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Not until you tell me what you want."

"Not a chance."

"Oooh, vicious Sasuke. You know, you don't do vicious well." He said this in a scolding tone, mocking Sasuke. He rearranged his butt so that he was sitting closer to Sasuke's shoulders making it more difficult for Sasuke to breathe.

"Just get off!" He coughed quickly, trying to make the most of the quick breaths that he was able to get.

"Scary." The sarcasm just dripping from his mouth. He leaned forward so that he could see Sasuke's face and proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. "See, Sasuke you have a problem."

This was answered by a flailing of legs and a angry grunt.

"Your problem is that, you know what you want, and clearly, I know what you want," he mused with a hand on his chin in what looked like a thinker pose, "but you just can't say it."

Pause.

"And why cant you say it Sasuke-kins?" Naruto was laying on the cutesy charm.

"Naruto, get the hell off of me."

Naruto did not get off, in fact he ground his butt into Sasuke's back, shoving him further into the carpeted floor.

"I think it is because you have a little too much of that Uchiha pride, what a curse." Naruto picked at a loose orange thread hanging from his sleeve. "Say it."

"No." Sasuke tried to push up, no success.

"Come on… What do you want Sasuke? If you just say it I will get off and will not further damage you mentally." Naruto was enjoying this. A lot. "Pretty please?"

Sasuke didn't want to say it. In fact, he loathed the thought of even uttering the words he was being commanded to. He was being really stubborn and he knew it. He just didn't want Naruto to rub it in his face for the next two weeks. And undoubtedly everyone else would learn of this humiliation, and Sasuke would no longer be stared at with awe, just laughed at. But he really wanted Naruto off his back. Naruto had gotten into his mind that Sasuke wanted something, that he didn't really want. Or at least, he would never say that he wanted, even if he really did. And there was no way that he was going to say it the way that Naruto wanted to hear.

Sasuke had had enough. He didn't care. He just really hated being sat on. He was no chair or even a horse. At this point the just wanted it to be over with.

"Sasuke what do you want from me?" Naruto asked, patience obviously wavering. "Hmmm?!"

Here goes.

"I want…" ugh. How embarrassing.

"Go on Sasuke," Naruto said somewhat coaxingly.

He hated Naruto.

Sigh

"I want… smoochies."

Naruto burst into a fresh can of joy and excitement, standing up, and cocked his head to the side while he shouted loudly, "AND THEY SHALL BE DELIVERED!!!"

And from that point Sasuke spent no time getting up and punching Naruto in the face. Naruto fell hard to the ground. He groaned as Sasuke plopped gingerly down on Naruto's back.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want Naruto, huh? Come on say it. Say it. Tell me what you want and I will get off. Come on. You know you don't do vicious well. You do dumbass well though. Say it. Come on Naruto. Naruto? Please, Naruto-kins? What do you want? Hmm? I'll get off. Is there something wrong. Naruto? Say it!?"

This is dedicated to Asagoro.

She challenged me to make Sasuke say 'smoochies' without making him look stupid.

I hope I did well.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
